1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package including stacked semiconductor chips and an electronic system including the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages are configured to electrically connect a plurality of semiconductor chips with each other in a package. However, as the semiconductor chips become light and thin, the number of semiconductor chips which are stacked within the package is increased. Accordingly, due to an increase in overhang area, fabrication processes such as warpage or cracks in the semiconductor chip have caused defects thereon.